Advent Calendar: Vongola Style!
by jenuuchi
Summary: Tsuna and his family have to survive through 25 days of surprises from the one and only Reborn. Merry Christmas, 10th Generation Vongola Family!
1. Day 1: Snowman

**Day 1** : **Snowman**

"Why is this thing chasing me?!" cried Tsuna, currently being chased by the snowman he had built just a few minutes ago. There was no doubt that Reborn was the cause of this but Tsuna was focused on escaping the angered, large blob of snow that was tailing his ass. They ran through several streets before Yamamoto and Gokudera came into view. It seems like Gokudera was yelling at the rain guardian before they noticed the snowman towering over them.

"Y-yamamoto! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna tried to catch up to them but the snowman started to come crashing down on him. His eyes widened and he instinctively crouched down, protecting his head with his arms. However, he didn't feel any of the fluffy ice crystals engulf his body, instead he felt himself being carried away and heard loud explosions happening behind him. The young Vongola boss opened his eyes and noticed that Yamamoto had carried them away to safety while Gokudera had blown up the snowman. The storm guardian quickly ran to his boss's side.

"Tenth! Are you alright? What the hell was that?!" Yamamoto laughed and patted Tsuna's back, resulting in a glare from Gokudera. "That was a close one!" Before Tsuna could answer, he noticed white particles falling around them. They all looked up and noticed it was snowing, probably from the exploded snowman. "Uwaah~!" Their eyes gleamed with delight as the cold fluffs of ice fluttered down.

"Good job, you guys survived the first day." A high-pitched voice said behind them. The trio quickly turned around to the source, finding that it was Reborn in a Santa costume. "R-reborn! What did you do?! And what do you mean _the first day_?" The sun Arcobaleno jumped onto Yamamoto's shoulder and sat down, smirking. "This is an advent calendar: Vongola Style!" Tsuna's eyes narrowed, ' _He's totally lying!'_

"Haha, cool! What's tomorrow's surprise going to be, kid?"

"Idiot! That's the point of advent calendars! You don't know what you're going to get!" Gokudera yelled. Yamamoto just laughed.

Tsuna stared at them and sweatdropped, internally facepalming. ' _They actually believe him,'_ he thought in disbelief. Reborn turned his attention towards the young boss. "You could've easily defeated the snowman, you know. You're wearing your gloves in the first place."

Tsuna frowned at his tutor. "I didn't have my dying will pills with me, I thought I was just building a normal snowman in my _own yard!_ " Reborn sighed, letting out a puff of cold air. He jumped off of Yamamoto's shoulder and kicked his student. "T-tenth!" "Tsuna!" Tsuna's guardians yelled.

The young boss rubbed his head, glaring at Reborn. "This is why you're still Dame-Tsuna. Anyways, it's getting late, Mama is going to get worried." The hitman jumped onto Tsuna's head, sitting down onto the spiky, soft mane that is his hair. "Why don't you two join us since you saved this idiot's life."

Gokudera's face lit up at the suggestion while Yamamoto gave a smile and nodded. The four of them headed back to the Sawada residence, the home that keeps adding on freeloaders.

* * *

a/n:

its been yeARS since i last made a fanfic

get ready for a christmas series of tuna and family shenanigans until christmas

advent calendar; vongola style

also i used to be neko satashi but i changed since my other social media is jenuuchi

hi i do art things

this fanfic is prolly gonna go to my wattpad too

a'ight. bye


	2. Day 2: Ornaments

**Day 2: Ornaments**

Muffled voices and laughter from downstairs woke up the young decimo from his slumber. Tsuna groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stumbled down the stairs into the living room. There, he was met with a mess of cut up paper and flakes of tinsel sprinkled all over the floor, accompanied by colored pencils and crayons scattered around. He scanned the room and noticed several decorations already being put up. His mom noticed his presence and gave her son a warm smile.

"Good morning, Tsu-kun! I decided to make my own decorations with the others this year since we have a much bigger family now!" Nana explained. Lambo and I-pin were having a contest on who can make the best angel while Bianchi and Fuuta were making snowflakes. However, Reborn was nowhere in sight.

"Um, mom?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, snipping at a red piece of construction paper.

"Have you seen Reborn?" She stopped cutting for a second and tried to remember where the sun Arcobaleno ran off to. "Oh! I remember now. He said he wanted you to meet him at the shopping district! I don't know why though.." Nana trailed off, her head tilting to the side. Tsuna just thanked her and walked back upstairs to quickly get himself ready for whatever today's horror was going to be.

He sighed, this month is going to be stressful.

* * *

Tsuna finally arrived at the district, trying to catch his breath.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

He heard his friends call out to him. He looked over to his right and found them waving at him, Reborn was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder as usual. Tsuna ran over to them and noticed that they were by an arts and crafts store.

"What are you guys doing here?" The young boss asked.

"The kid told us to meet him here." Yamamoto said. Tsuna stared at Reborn, waiting for an explanation.

"You saw that Mama was making her own decorations, right?" Tsuna nodded. "Hahi? That sounds like fun! Haru wants to join!" He sweat dropped.

Kyoko giggled and agreed with Haru. "Anyway, why did you ask us to meet here, Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked, getting back to the topic. The hitman jumped down from the baseball lover's shoulder and pointed to the shop they were next to.

"I'm going to give you 10 minutes to stock up on supplies because you are going to help Mama with making ornaments." He was about to leave the group to their own devices but he remembered something.

"Oh, and this is a competition. You're only allowed to use the supplies you buy." With that, Reborn had disappeared, probably back home.

The guys were left dumbfounded. However, they quickly felt a very fired up aura radiating off of the girls. The two girls looked at each other and got themselves pumped up before rushing into the store. The trio blinked.

"We should probably start gathering our stuff too, haha!" Yamamoto placed his arms behind his head and headed into the store.

"Don't worry, Tenth! I'll help you out!"

"Ahaha…thanks but I don't think Reborn is allowing teams." At that instance, the said hitman appeared in an elf costume. "That's right, now get going, you have 8 minutes left!"

He then kicked the two boys into the store.

* * *

Tsuna let out a sigh as they all came out of the shop, each of them holding several bags filled with craft supplies. He looked over at the two girls.

"I can't believe you guys were that brutal." He cried, recalling memories of Kyoko and Haru using Zettai Maken to scare away the other shoppers and one time, even surprising Tsuna.

They giggled and apologized. "Sorry Tsuna-kun, we didn't mean to scare you!" Kyoko said with a smile.

"H-hah?! I wasn't scared!"

"That's right! The Tenth isn't afraid of anything!" Tsuna laughed sheepishly at his storm guardian. _'You're very wrong, Gokudera-kun.'_ He thought sadly.

The five of them headed back to the Sawada residence and saw that a few decorations found their way to the outside of the house. Nana has been working hard! A few lines of Christmas lights were hung to the roof and wrapped around the front porch. Some of the snowflakes that Fuuta and Bianchi made surrounded the front door, two angels were at the top. One was nicely made while the other...was Lambo made.

"Uwaah~! Tsuna-san's house is looking so nice!"

"Woah, yeah! Everyone has been working so hard, we can't lose to them Tsuna!"

They headed their way inside and walked into the living room, where it was also very nicely decorated. Reborn was already there waiting for them. Nana and the others were in the kitchen doing who knows what. They sat down at the table and placed down their bags.

"Took you guys long enough. Alright! The rules are no teams and you can't use anything else besides the supplies you bought. The winner is the person who makes the best ornament. Let the competition begin!"

For the rest of the day, the five of them were working hard on their ornaments. Reborn had brought Nana out of the kitchen to let her watch the group. A happy expression painted her face as she sees her son and his friends make ornaments together. She reminisces a past memory where she made ornaments with her husband and Tsuna.

Reborn looked at his student as gave a small smile. _'Good job Dame-Tsuna, you've made your mother happy.'_

* * *

The competition has come to an end and everyone is exhausted. Nana and the freeloaders came out of the kitchen to see the final results of the ornaments.

The girls and Gokudera's ornaments came out really nicely and surprisingly, Yamamoto and Tsuna's ornaments were pretty decent. Nana glanced over to her son's ornament and her eyes began to tear up.

"Tsu-kun…" She started, catching everyone's attention. "Is that...your papa and I?" Tsuna laughed sheepishly and nodded.

"Um...I remembered that we used to make ornaments when I was little so-" His sentence was cut off when Nana crouched down and hugged her son, crying tears of happiness.

"Baka-Tsuna made Mama cry!"

"Lambo, she's crying because she's happy!"

"Nuh uh! Tsuna is a meanie!" Fuuta sweat dropped and tried to stop the two kids from arguing even further. Bianchi sighed and looked over at Reborn.

The hitman jumped onto the table and announced the winner.

"The winner is...Tsuna!" Managing to pry away from his mother's hug, he stared at Reborn dumbfounded. "Eh? But Kyoko-chan, Haru, and Gokudera-kun's ornaments turned out the best."

Reborn pointed to Nana, who was holding onto the ornaments, still crying.

"Just because their ornaments looks better doesn't mean it's the best. Look how happy Mama is." Tsuna looked over at his mom and smiled softly.

"I knew you would win, Tenth!"

"Haha, congrats Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-san really is amazing!"

"Aww, Tsuna-kun's ornament was such a sweet idea!"

Tsuna turned red from the praises his friends were giving him. He kept denying them while he was pulled into another hug.

Maybe this advent calendar wasn't going to be all bad after all.

* * *

a/n:

ok not gonna lie, i almost cried thinking of nana holding onto tsuna's ornaments and crying her eyes out

agH. wholesome things make me hAappy


	3. Day 3: Family Photos

**Day 3: Family Photos**

Tsuna stared at the camera that was sitting on his desk and saw that there was a letter beside it with Reborn's handwriting. He picked it up and scanned the note:

 _Tsuna, today you have to use this camera and take photos of your family - meaning your guardians. This time, I'm not going to be with you. Bianchi wanted to go on a date with me today._

The young boss stared at the note, a vein popping out of his head. _'Dammit Reborn! Not this task again, I got bitten to death last time!'_

He sighed and got ready for school. This time, Tsuna actually woke up early. He grabbed his bag and placed the camera around his neck, heading out the door. Since it was still a bit too early to head to school, Tsuna decided to walk around town to try and find Ryohei during his morning run since there was only a thin layer of snow that gathered onto the streets.

As he turned a corner, there was a soft, high-pitched hum of the Namichuu anthem. A yellow feather fluttered in front of him and followed the cool breeze that rushed by. Tsuna felt something land on his head, voicing out a satisfied squeak as it finds a comfortable position in Tsuna's hair.

"..Hibird?" The young boy muttered to himself. _'What's it doing here? Is Hibari-san nearby?'_ The thought made him nervous all of a sudden.

"Herbivore." Tsuna froze, a dumbstruck smile plastered onto his face. _'Hiee! He came!'_

"What are you doing with my bird?" The cloud guardian asked, looming over the smaller male. "I w-wasn't doing anything, H-Hibari-san! I was just l-looking for onii-san so I could take his p-picture.." Tsuna managed to stutter out an explanation. The older male raised an eyebrow.

"You're taking pictures again?" Tsuna nodded and laughed sheepishly. "R-Reborn is forcing me to do this again…"

"Hn." Hibird moved his position a bit and flew off the young boy's hair to his owner's shoulder. Seeming satisfied that he got his bird back, Hibari turned his heel and began to walk away. Before he could get too far, Tsuna called him back.

"H-Hibari-san! Um..c-could I take your picture?" The prefect glanced back at him, a flash blinding his vision for a second accompanied by a _'click!'_ noise. Tsuna took the chance to take his cloud guardian's photo as he was turning around. Before he could get bitten to death, he thanked the older male and ran off in a different direction.

Hibari blinked a couple of times and regained his composure. "I'll bite him to death next time."

* * *

Getting the rest of the guardians' photos were relatively easy. Tsuna had found Ryohei during his morning run and they had walked to school together. The duo met up with Yamamoto and Gokudera, who both easily went along with their boss's photo request.

Tsuna was heading to Kokuyo Land, where he ran into Kyoko and Haru, who were also going to meet with Chrome. When they arrived, he snapped a photo of the three girls together. Somehow, he managed to get Mukuro out and so he took a picture of him with Ken and Chikusa.

The trio left Kokuyo Land and parted ways once they were back to their street. The young boss entered his home and asked his mom to get everyone together in the kitchen. After getting the kids, mainly Lambo, to calm down, Tsuna snapped their picture and headed up to his room.

Taking off the camera, he laid it back down onto his desk and flopped himself into the bed, releasing a sigh of relief.

However, that rest was short lived as Reborn kicked him in the stomach. Clutching his pained abdomen, he glared at Reborn with teary eyes. "What the heck, Reborn?! I took the pictures!"

"You're missing two more people." The hitman replied nonchalantly, grabbing the camera.

"Eeeehh!? I even took pictures of the others! Who am I missing?" Tsuna asked, barely catching the camera that Reborn threw at him. The arcobaleno jumped onto his shoulder.

"Of course, the best hitman tutor and his stupid student." The young boss didn't know whether to feel touched or offended.

He just sighed and pointed the camera towards them.

 _Click!_

* * *

a/n:

i remembered that one ending/opening(?) where tsuna was takin photos and im like

i wanna do dat


	4. Day 4: Hot Cocoa

**Day 4: Hot Cocoa**

"We're making hot cocoa today in cooking class!" A random student shouted happily, running into the classroom. Tsuna's class beamed with excitement, the weather had been getting colder lately and a nice cup of hot cocoa was just the thing they needed.

"Isn't that great, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko said, smiling at Tsuna. He blushed and nodded, letting out an awkward giggle. Gokudera and Yamamoto walked up to their boss's desk, arguing about something stupid on the way.

"Tch, why would you want to add marshmallows to the cocoa? That's going to make it too damn sweet, you baseball idiot!" Yamamoto laughed and patted Gokudera on the back. "Aw come on, Gokudera! Marshmallows make a nice addition to a cup of cocoa, right Tsuna?" The rain guardian said, smiling at Tsuna, his arm still resting on Gokudera's shoulders. The young boss sweat dropped. _'Is this how all their arguments are?'_

The bell rang and they all headed to culinary class. To Tsuna's demise, it wasn't their normal teacher that was in the room, it was Reborn in a chef costume. "You can't be serious…"

"Something wrong, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, worried about his boss. His friends stared at him in concern. Tsuna looked at them blankly.

 _'Why do they never notice that it's Reborn?'_ He sighed and shook his head. They headed to one of the desks and sat down. On Reborn's desk, there was a bunch of ingredients laid out. There was a huge box of cocoa powder, two different thermos labeled with "hot water" and "hot milk", several cans of whipped cream, and a few bags of marshmallows and little candy canes. Tsuna felt that things weren't going to go as smoothly as he had hoped.

Reborn scratched the chalkboard to shut everyone up and get their attention. "I'm your teacher today, my name is Bobo. Using these ingredients, we are going to make hot cocoa. However, the best one goes to Hibari-" Everyone tensed up at the mention of the prefect's name. "-And everyone else gets bitten to death." Reborn smirked at the horrified faces of Tsuna's class.

"Eehh?! Why do we have to be punished for not making the best one?" One of the students complained.

"Do you have a problem with that?" The student and the rest of the class froze. Hibari was leaning against the entrance, staring at everyone. Tsuna was internally panicking but his fear was shown on his face. The only ones that weren't scared were Tsuna's friends, unsurprisingly. The cloud guardian shifted his attention to Tsuna, frightening the poor child even more. Lifting up his tonfas, he glared at him and said, "I'll bite you to death."

The young boss's eyes widened. "E-Eeeehh?! What did I do?!"

"You took my picture yesterday without my permission." Before Hibari could beat up the younger male, Reborn stopped him. "Not yet, Hibari."

'What does he mean "Not yet?!" Before Gokudera could blow up Hibari along with the entire room, Reborn quickly started the competition.

And that was when chaos ensued.

* * *

20 minutes later and the room was in shambles and this time, it _wasn't_ Gokudera's fault! The teacher's desk where the ingredients once laid now had several spills of the now cooled down water and milk, a mess of cocoa powder, and half-eaten marshmallows from when Lambo suddenly appeared at the school.

The rest of the classroom had received the same treatment as the desk, just with the added blobs of whipped cream splattered throughout the room and broken candy canes. Exhausted, the class slumped down into their seats and sighed. The only person that was able to actually make a cup of cocoa was Kyoko. From the help of Tsuna, Hana, and the guys in class, excluding Gokudera and Yamamoto who ended up in a one-sided argument for the entire class period, she could safely make a nice cup of cocoa and avoid getting bitten to death.

Reborn had left the classroom to get Hibari and a few seconds later, the two of them came back to the wrecked classroom.

"Where's the herbivore that won?" The cloud guardian asked immediately.

Leon had changed into a pointer and Reborn pointed to Kyoko. In a few quick strides, he reached the desk and took a sip of the cocoa. Tsuna and the others were anticipating his response, even Kyoko was a bit nervous.

Placing the cup back down, he turned his attention towards the rest of the class. "Since Sasagawa was the only one able to make a cup of cocoa, she wins." Before he could bring his tonfas out, Reborn quickly intervened with a different suggestion.

"Hibari." The cloud guardian turned around, an annoyed expression on his face. "Since the room is a mess, how about their punishment be to clean the room and you can bite Tsuna to death instead?"

A horrified Tsuna stared at Reborn for the ridiculous idea. However, it seems that Hibari was satisfied with it and quickly took out his tonfas. Simultaneously, Gokudera brought out his bombs but was stopped by Reborn. In fear for his life, the young boss ran out of the room, his cloud guardian chasing behind him.

Good luck, Tsuna!

* * *

a/n:

rip tsuna


	5. Day 5: Christmas Tree

**Day 5: Christmas Tree**

After dropping Yamamoto back home, Gokudera and Tsuna headed towards the young boss's house where the storm guardian promptly dropped off Tsuna. Upon arriving at the house, he sees Bianchi and faints.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yelled. Bianchi sighed and picked her brother up off the ground.

"I'll bring him back home, you should go help mama." With that, the fainted Gokudera and his sister headed to the storm guardian's apartment. Tsuna watched them walk away for a few seconds and headed into his house. "I'm home!"

"Tsuna-nii, welcome back!" Fuuta greeted him with a warm smile and quickly headed back into the living room. Tsuna followed him and saw a couple of boxes in one corner of the room. Nana turned around and noticed that her son had came in.

"Tsu-kun! Could you help me with the tree?"

"Eh? You bought a tree?" Tsuna asked, resting his bag down next to the table. He noticed that the other box was filled with ornaments and decorations for the tree, his handmade ornament from the other day sitting nicely at the top of the pile. Nana shook her head and opened up the box. "Reborn brought it over while you were at school. Come help, Tsu-kun."

Not even bothering to wonder where his tutor got the tree from, he sighed and mumbled a soft 'hai, hai.' The two of them lifted the tree out of the box and placed it into the stand. Nana neatened it up a bit and it was ready to decorate!

Lambo and I-pin were quick to the box of decorations and pulled out a string of lights. "Lambo! Be careful with that, you're going to break it!" I-pin said sternly, trying to make Lambo be more gentle with the decorations.

"Nuh-uh! Lambo-san never breaks anything!" The cow child cried out. Before he could _actually_ break the lights, Fuuta took the string of lights away from them and gave it to Nana.

"Geez, you guys. How about you two look for ornaments in there and start hanging them up?" Tsuna suggested while his mom was wrapping the lights around the tree. The two kids nodded and began to search through the box. Tsuna quickly grabbed his ornament out of there before they end up ruining it and placed it on the table for later.

* * *

The five of them spent the rest of afternoon decorating the tree, of course with a few obstacles.

Lambo did end up breaking an ornament by dropping it, then stepped on the shards by accident. Nana had to tend to his wounds while Tsuna cleaned up the mess...who also ended up pricking his fingers with the sharp edges of the broken ornament.

Now Nana had to tend to two of her family members.

While the three were away in the bathroom, Reborn walked into the living room. Fuuta and I-pin greeted the arcobaleno happily before returning back to their previous task. The tree was nicely decorated but it was missing one important piece…

* * *

"Thanks mom, sorry you had to bandage me up too." Tsuna said, smiling sheepishly. Lambo had already left the bathroom once his foot was bandaged up. His mom smiled at him back and patted the back of his hand.

"No need to apologize, my job is to take care of you after all! Now let's head back." He nodded and they left the bathroom. The sky had already gone dark and the living room's lights were turned off. As they walked back in the room, Tsuna's jaw dropped and Nana blinked a couple of times.

"R-Reborn?!" At the top of the tree was the hitman tutor himself, wearing a light up star costume holding Tsuna's handmade ornament. Combined with the lights from the tree and around the room, the room shined brightly with a golden glow from Reborn's costume and colorful specks of light glittering throughout the room.

It seems like Reborn is the detail that the tree needed.

Tsuna facepalmed while the rest of the group giggled at the tutor's shenanigans.

* * *

a/n:

goddammit reborn


	6. Day 6: Scarf

**Day 6: Scarf**

"So, why exactly are we here again?" Currently, Tsuna, Kyoko, and Haru were all at the same arts and crafts store that Reborn had taken them to for the ornament challenge. The girls had dragged Tsuna with them once school ended.

"Reborn-chan suggested that we make scarves for Chrome-chan and her friends! Don't you think it's been getting colder, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko explained, shivering a little bit. Haru nodded aggressively, clenching her fists up in front of her and getting pumped up.

"Chrome-chan and her friends must be cold over at that abandoned building! Also, making scarves will be lots of fun! Maybe Tsuna-san and I could share one, go on a romantic walk in the snow-" Tsuna panicked and tried to stop Haru from talking like that in front of Kyoko. The golden haired girl blinked a bit and giggled. "We should get started and buy our supplies." The other two nodded and they headed into the shop.

Upon entering, Tsuna saw that they had decorated the place a bit for Christmas. Last time they were here, the shop didn't have any of those decorations. It was either that or Tsuna didn't take a good look at the shop the first time he was here due to the stress of trying to find supplies under a ten minute time limit.

The girls went split off from Tsuna a couple of minutes ago, leaving the young boss to his own accord. After walking around for a few minutes, he was definitely stumped.

He had no idea what to even buy for the scarf and it didn't help how the girls disappeared on him.

"Do you need any help, sir?" He froze, he knew that voice anywhere. 'Why, Reborn?'

Tsuna turned around and saw that Reborn was wearing a smaller version of the shop's employee uniform. "Reborn! Why are you here?"

"I'm not Reborn, I am Reibon." The tutor replied, throwing a box at Tsuna, who barely caught it. He really needs to work on his catching skills. Turning the box around, he read the big bold letters that seemed to protrude out to him.

No wait, Reborn just threw another box at him.

Tsuna managed to finally inspect the two boxes that were rudely thrown at hi face. One of them was titled _Knitting Scarves for Dummies!_ with an added note off to the side that said there was a video included. The other box was a set of Christmas cards that had a couple bottles of glitter and sequins included, plus a few sticker sheets. "The Christmas card set is for later this month, there was a sale today." Reborn said before disappearing elsewhere.

The young boss sighed and looked around for the girls. It wasn't too long before he found them in the yarn section, contemplating on what color they should use for the scarves. Kyoko noticed that Tsuna was walking towards them. "Ah, Tsuna-kun!" He caught up the girls and asked what they were up to.

"We're having trouble picking out a color for the scarves." Haru replied, putting back the yarn she was holding. "How about choosing the same color as the kit Tsuna is holding?"

Yes Rebornーor rather, Reibonーis back. "Reborn!" The hitman tutor kicked his student in the head, startling the girls. "I am Reibon, not Reborn."

"Hahi?! Tsuna-san, are you alright? Is he another one of Reborn-chan's friends?" Haru asked, worried about the young boss but also curious about Reborn. Tsuna groaned in pain but also disbelief. ' _There's no way they can't recognize him!_ '

"Reibon-chan has a good idea though. If the scarves are the same color, then Chrome-chan and her friends can match!" Kyoko said. Reborn grabbed the two of the indigo colored yarn and gave them to the girls. "The color in the kit is indigo so these would be good."

The girls thanked the arcobaleno and the three of them paid for their supplies. They exited out of the shop and headed for Tsuna's house because everything has to happen at the Sawada residence.

Tsuna's mom greeted them and the trio walked into the living room while Nana went to prepare snacks for them.

The girls made good progress on their scarves while Tsuna was trying his best to follow the video tutorial that was included in the box. After a few hours, Kyoko and Haru finished their scarves. Tsuna was nearly done with the help of his mother, threats from Reborn, and moral support from the girls, Fuuta, and I-pin. Lambo was no help whatsoever. Actually, he nearly ruined the scarf and if it wasn't for Reborn distracting him with candy, Tsuna would've probably had a breakdown if all his hard work went down the drain.

It was around 6pm when they had all finished their scarves. Now, it was time to deliver it!

* * *

The trio and Reborn headed to Kokuyo Land. The scarves were packaged nicely in cute Christmas gift bags that Nana provided for them. They entered the abandoned building, their footsteps echoing throughout the halls. They continued walked for a bit until they reached the room that the Kokuyo gang were usually in.

"Chrome-chan! Are you in here?" Kyoko said a bit loudly. They walked into the room and got spooked by Ken.

"Aahh, Vongola?! What are you doing here, pyon?!" Ken shouted, glaring at them. "Ken, calm down." Chikusa said quietly, obviously irritated by how loud his friend was being. He stared at the group, awaiting an explanation. Chrome walked up next to Ken and Chikusa. "...boss?"

Relieved that Chrome was here, he held out the bag in front of her. "Here Chrome, it's not the best but I hope it will keep you warm since it's been getting colder."

She blinked a bit. "..eh? Um…"

"Hah? She's perfectly fine here, pyon!"

"Did you make some for us?" Chikusa asked, ignoring Ken. "Kakipi!"

"Of course! We wouldn't want Chrome-chan's friends to be cold either!" Kyoko said happily. She and Haru gave the two guys their bags. The Kokuyo gang opened them up and it was clear that one scarf wasn't as great as the others. "I bet he made that one!" Ken said, pointing at Chrome's scarf.

"S-shut up! It was my first time knitting!" Tsuna cried. Chrome didn't seem to mind too much as she put on the scarf, a small smile forming on her face. "U-um...thank you, boss."

"Thank you, too." Chikusa said to Kyoko. Haru was waiting for a thank you from Ken, who was being stubborn.

"If you don't say thank you, I'll be taking that scarf back!"

"No, it's mine now, pyon!" He stuck his tongue out to her. Chikusa stepped on his friend's foot.

"Oow! Kakipiii!"

"Just thank her." Ken huffed and looked off to the side, defeated. "..thanks, I guess."

Haru seemed satisfied with that.

Tsuna's group bid their goodbyes to the trio and headed back home.

* * *

"Reborn, why'd you even come with us? You didn't do anything or even say anything." Tsuna asked, getting ready for bed.

"I can't leave two girls alone with you, what if you do something?"

"Hah?! I wouldn't do anything!" He exclaimed, not knowing what his tutor meant.

"Hm..I wonder about that, Dame-Tsuna." The arcobaleno then fell into dreamland.

"What are you talking about? Reborn? Oi, Reborn!"

* * *

a/n:

these def dont go up in time

i live in hawaii so if i do these late then its basically the next day everywhere else in the world haha

hope youre havin fun with these


	7. Day 7: Santa Hat

**Day 7: Santa Hat**

For the first time so far this month, Tsuna seems to have had a normal start to his day. No Reborn to ruin his day or wake him up in a painful or strange way, or even a painfully strange way. In fact, none of the freeloaders were at home either. It was like Tsuna's old life was back.

Until he arrived at school.

The young boss walked into his classroom with Gokudera and Yamamoto, and they found that the rest of their class was staring out of the windows. "What's going on?" Tsuna wondered. The trio joined their class and looked out the window. "Ehhh?!"

Outside of the classroom, there was a giant santa hat like structure standing out there in the middle of the baseball field. Tsuna and his classmates were shocked and confused, some terrified for the poor person that built it because Hibari is going to totally kick their ass for ruining the peace of Namimori.

The bell rang and everyone pryed themselves away from the windows, settling down into their desks. Their teacher entered the room and made an announcement. "I know all of you are curious about the santa hat outside of our window. Our principal has worked with someone he trusts very well to create a fun activity for everyone as we get closer to Christmas!" Tsuna, once again, had a bad feeling about this.

Someone jumped onto the desk and it was the one and only, Professor Borin! _'This advent calendar has made me see Reborn more than I'd like to...I already see him everyday at home!'_

A piece of chalk came flying at the young boss, hitting him straight in the forehead. "Oww! What was that for?!" The arcobaleno ignored his student and focused his attention to the rest of the class, who was currently snickering at Dame-Tsuna. "Within that giant santa hat is a Christmas maze. The two people that finishes it first will be under a mistletoe," a smirk creeped onto his face, "meaning that you'll have to kiss your partner." Everyone's eyes, except for Tsuna's friends, lit up with determination. Unfortunately for the young boss, his bestest friends were the most popular kids in their class: Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko.

"Gather down at the santa hat and begin once you hear the school bell. Good luck! Try not to get Dame-Tsuna!"

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?!" Gokudera shouted, bringing out his dynamite sticks. Reborn jumped out of the window, easily dodging a bomb that was thrown his way. Tsuna quickly stopped his storm guardian before any more damage could be done to the school, he doesn't want to be bitten again.

The class headed down to the field and realized just how big the hat was. It's height paralleled the top of the fences surrounding the field. The size of the structure didn't discourage the class at all, however. The guys flocked to Kyoko, trying to pair up with her but were being held back by Hana while Gokudera kept trying to bomb the girls constantly surrounding him. Yamamoto was just Yamamoto.

The school bell rang but the two crowds kept fighting one another. Tsuna decided to sneak through the crowds and enter the maze on his own. His jaw dropped at the sight.

It was a hedge maze but it was filled with decorations, a giant Christmas tree sitting in the middle of the giant santa hat structure. Tsuna placed his right hand on the side of the hedge and began walking.

A few minutes pass by and he hears the voices of his classmates and friends who were now entering the structure. He heard the faint yells of:

"Teeeenth! Where are you?!"

"Tsunaaa!"

"Tsuna-kuuun!"

The young boss sighed and sweat dropped. He just continued to stumble his way through the maze. Finally, he turned a corner and found himself in the room with the Christmas tree. "That's huge!"

How Reborn got a giant tree was beyond him. He looked at the bottom of the tree and noticed a single present sitting beneath it. Curious, Tsuna walked to the present and kneeled down to inspect it.

Turns out, it was a present addressed to him!

The santa hat shook a bit but he also saw a cloud smoke coming from a nearby spot in the maze. Seems like Gokudera and the others were closer than he thought.

Tsuna picked up the present and was about to head out of the room.

Bad idea.

The ground shook and he heard the screams from his peers. He saw snowflakes fly past him and he froze. _'No way…'_

Tsuna turned around and saw the giant snowman, that he had an unpleasant meeting with at the beginning of this month, standing there in place of the giant tree that was just there.

Letting out his signature scream, " _HIIEEEEE_!" the young boss quickly escaped into one of the openings and ran through the maze. The snowman destroyed parts of the hedge maze as he chased after Tsuna once more.

As he was running for his life, Gokudera and the others finally arrived into the middle room. Since the snowman cleared a path as he chased Tsuna, the group followed its trails in hopes to find the exit while Tsuna's friends' top priority was finding him and making sure he was safe after hearing his screech.

"It's that damn snowman thing again! It must be chasing the Tenth again!" Gokudera said to Yamamoto. The two of them picked up their speed and tried to catch up with the giant snow monster. The rest of their class followed behind, keeping a safe distance from the snowman. Kyoko seemed worried about the two guardians but trusted them.

The storm guardian threw several bombs at the base of the snowman to throw him off balance as Yamamoto sliced the monster in two. It screeched and slowly began to melt. "Nice teamwork, Gokudera!"

"Tch, I didn't need your help." The baseball freak laughed it off.

The snowman cleared a so much of the hedge maze that it created a path from the middle room to the edge of the hat. At the exit, Tsuna had fallen onto his butt and stayed sitting there catching his breath while his friends destroy the snowman _for the second time._

"Tenth! You're safe!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

Before the two guardians could reach their boss, somethingーor rather, someoneーran by them, catching up to Tsuna before they could.

"Tsuna-kun! I was so worried that you suddenly disappeared on us!" Kyoko said, looking at him with a relieved expression on her face.

"Ah...sorry, Kyoko-chan..!" He apologized. The golden haired girl helped him up. Tsuna remembered what Reborn had said back at the classroom and looked up.

However, there wasn't a mistletoe hanging above the two, much to the guys' relief. Instead, Reborn came down from the ceiling, still disguised as Professor Borin.

"Since the snowman destroyed the mistletoe, there won't be a kiss. However, since they finished the maze, they can have these."

The hitman tutor brought out two matching santa hats that had an interesting pattern sewn onto it and placed them on Tsuna and Kyoko's heads.

Tsuna, although a bit disappointed, was glad that he ended up finishing the maze with Kyoko. "Oh yeah, you guys should clean this up now. Hibari expects this santa hat to be gone by tomorrow."

"REBORN!"

"I'm not Reborn, I'm Professor Borin."

The young boss sobbed as he and the rest of his class try to get rid of the structure before Hibari can bite them to death.

* * *

a/n:

fuk omg sorry senior year made me feckin busy

why do i take on these monthly challenges, i dIED IN INKTOBER

anyways, will be postin chappies as soon as i finish them

sorry guyyys!


	8. Day 8: Jingle Bells

**Day 8: Jingle Bells**

Tsuna heard a very familiar tune playing from downstairs, combined with actual bells. He was just finishing up his math homework since Reborn threatened to summon the snowman monster on him again. After scribbling away the last few answers, he laid his pencil down and headed downstairs to investigate.

What he saw was his mom and the freeloaders all dancing and singing to Jingle Bells, which was blasting through a speaker. They were holding jingle bells of their own, shaking them in tune with the song. Reborn was dressed like a giant jingle bell. Tsuna will always wonder where Reborn gets those costumes.

"What are you guys doing?" The young boss asked as he walked in. "Tsuna-nii, here!" Fuuta gave him a pair of jingle bells and returned to the kids. "Tsuna, sing with us." Reborn said, who was currently being held by Bianchi.

"Ehh!? I'm not going to sing!"

"Gyahaha! Dame-Tsuna sucks at singing! Lambo-san is better!"

"You haven't even heard me sing before!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Then show us." Bianchi said, causing Reborn to smirk. "No way!" The young boss seemed horrified after realizing that his tutor might be having a devious idea in mind. "Oi, Tsuna." He shifted his attention to the baby.

"If you sing for us and it's good, I'll do your homework for you next week." Tsuna froze. He didn't want to make a fool of himself but it would be a Christmas miracle if he didn't have to do his homework for a whole week! He contemplated for a bit and ended up giving in.

Sighing, he agreed to the dare. "Good, now grab that mic."

"Wha-? When did you get a karaoke microphone?!" Sitting next to the T.V. was a golden microphone that wasn't there when Tsuna came in.

"Tsuna-nii?" The young boss turned around to face Fuuta. "Should I give you a ranking on your singing ability?" Tsuna panickingly shook his head, not wanting to embarrass himself further. He walked up to the machine and picked up the mic. Prying away the tablet from Lambo's hands, he began to stream the instrumental for Jingle Bells and began singing.

Although he had a shaky voice, his performance wasn't actually that bad at all! He voice cracked a couple of times, causing his face to go red. It also didn't help that Nana was filming the whole thing.

He finished with a sigh of relief and received an applause from his family. "Wow, Tsuna-nii! That was great!"

"Aww, I wish I could've sang a duet with Tsu-kun." Nana said, finally ending the recording. "Great idea, mama. Tsuna, if you sing with mama then I'll do your homework."

"Ehh!? I have to sing again?!" Everyone laughed and this time Bianchi recorded the whole thing.

* * *

AH I DIDN'T HAVE TIME. ITS A;LMOST CHRISTMAS

its ok

I'll just try finish this before the year ends aaa


End file.
